Typically, corn starch is removed from the protein of a corn kernel using a causative agent such as sulfur dioxide, sodium hydroxide, protease, or sodium carbonate. Glycosides are quite stable to base, however peeling reactions do occur with agents having a high pH at extended periods of time. While these agents extract the starch from the protein, several deficiencies exists that limit the yield of starch extracted.
For example, the use of sulfur dioxide, which is naturally acidic, create hydrolysis based on close contact with glycosidic linkages. Extraction with sulfur dioxide is also time consuming, requiring between 24 to 60 hours. Sulfur dioxide also contributes to ground contamination.
Sodium hydroxide requires a period of approximately four hours for extraction, but like sulfur dioxide, it has a pH level of 13 or above which leads to degradation and reduced yields. Sodium carbonate has a lower pH level of 10 to 11.5. While this reduces degradation, problems with separation of the starch from the protein at lower pH levels occur that limit yield.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method of extracting starch from corn that addresses these deficiencies.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of extracting starch from corn that is less time consuming.
These and further objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following written description.